Fritz's Invention
by FiveNightsAtFailure
Summary: When Fritz leaves his nearly completed invention in the spare parts room in Freddy's Pizzaria, the animatronics are naturally curious about it and come to the only conclusion they can come up with: To finish the machine and see what it does! But when they do find out what the machine does, will it's effect's be reversible? Or will they be stuck in an unfamiliar landscape forever?


(Okay, so to give you an idea of Chica's speech impediment, I used it in the actual text. I won't do this for the whole story unless it is requested. The dialogue that shows it has a star by it and will have a sort of translation at the end of the story. Thanks for reading!)

Fritz tinkered with an invention he had been working on in the storage room of the restaurant. Though, it might have been a lot more comfortable working a home, he had found that the back room had many tools that he needed to make his machine work. He might have even thought of snatching a part or two from the broken down animatronics he was working by, but their unrelenting, silent glares kept him from going through with it. Finally, after a couple days of this, Foxy quietly growled "What in Poseidon's name are ya doing over there?!"

Fritz, of course, was startled by the sudden question, especially when he realized it had come from one of the animatronics. He knew all about their nightly killing sprees, sure, everyone who worked there did, but he had no idea that they could talk and _especially_ not during the daylight hours.

"I, uh..." he cleared his throat, regaining his composure. "I'm building an inter-dimensional portal type thingy, But not like one that just takes you to the place, it's a little more complex than that," he tried to explain. Fritz struggled to find words to fully describe the invention. "It would be easier to explain if I could show you"

"Hmph" was all the metal fox replied with, still dissatisfied with the man's answer, but he didn't inquire further.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Fritz called.

Jeremy opened the door and peeked in. "Still working on that thing, huh?" Jeremy asked. "I hope you've at least _asked_ if you can be doing this back here, boss'll rip you a new one if he thinks you've been running off with his tools."

Fritz shrugged dismissively. "There's no need to ask, I'm already almost done anyway."

Jeremy rolled his eyes "Yeah, okay, whatever you say. Anyway, I came back here to tell you its almost time for my shift to start tonight."

Fritz looked at his watch and went slightly pale "Oh, wow, 11:56, I'll catch ya later Jere, I'd prefer not to become robot chow today" and with that, he left, rather quickly at that.

Jeremy headed back to his office and waited for his shift to start.

Foxy heard the 12:00 bell chime and promptly got up and walked over to the strange mechanism in the corner. Upon closer inspection, it looked as though the only thing wrong with it was that a few wires were disconnected. Hmmmm…. Perhaps, they could finish the project for Fritz? I mean, it didn't look like there was much left to do to it…

Foxy went to connect two wires, but was stopped by Freddy. "Foxy, what are you doing? You know we're not supposed to get up until-" he stopped and looked at what the fox was doing.

"Please tell me you are not planning on messing with that thing." The bear scanned the fox's expression. He sighed. "Foxy, you're not even sure what that thing _does!_ It could burn the place down for all we know!"

*"Aw, geeth Freddy, you're no fun!" A robotic chicken slurred from behind him. "I' can' be tha' ba', otherwith i' wouldn' haf been lef' here in th' open! Bethideth, who be'er to fikth a mathine than thomeone pothething one?" Chica tried to reason.

"I really hope you realize bringing that up really does not help your cases" Freddy replied irritably, but he didn't argue much further. He felt bad being the only one who escaped any major damage in the redesign process. Even though the renovations really didn't effect their animatronic voice boxes, Chica and Bonnie had both been spiritually effected by it enough that it change their speech patterns. Chica's nearly disconnected jaw had given her a huge enunciation problem, as though her jaw had actually been broken, and Bonnie's face removal had shocked him into silence. Sort of like how Foxy's placement had given him an Irish accent.

No one had noticed Bonnie get up and shuffle close enough to the object to see it, but still far enough back that he wasn't by anyone. He perked up his ears in curiosity. He shuffled a little closer before being noticed by Foxy. "Aye, laddy! We be needin' a decidin' vote!" he called. "D'ya think fixin' this here machine up would do any harm?"

Bonnie looked from Foxy, to Chica, to Freddy and tried to decipher what they hoped the answer was. Finally, he shook his head no. "Great!" the iron pirate bellowed, "Then let's get ta' work!"

Foxy went to go connect the two wires again, but soon realized he wouldn't be able to do so, as his fingers were too blunt. "Ay, Chica, could you lend me a ha- nevermind. Um… this be a problem."

He looked at the other two animatronic's hands. Freddy was in the same predicament as him, and bonnie only had one hand to work with. Foxy was just about out of ideas until a certain notorious animatronic burst in.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXYYYYYYYYYYY" the robot child called loudly. "Where were you guys?! Its nearly thre- Ooh, what's that?" Balloon Boy asked, pointing at unfinished invention.

Foxy took a deep breath, and replied "It's an inter-dimensional whatchamacallit, We're tryin' to get it to work."

"Oh, I know who can help!" BB said, before running out of the room.

"No, Balloon Boy, wait…!" Foxy yelled, but it was too late.

Soon enough, a torn-apart, vulpine animatronic swung into the room on the ceiling, followed by the other toy animatronics. "What's this I hear 'bout needin' to put together some sort of contraption?" Toy Freddy questioned.

Foxy sighed, and went about explaining the machine again.

"Oh, I see," Toy Freddy mused. "I just though one of you old coots had just finally kicked the bucket!"

Freddy rolled his eyes and muttered, "We're not _that_ much older than you..."

Toy Freddy ignored the older bear's disgruntled comment, and went over to the machine in question, but found himself in the same predicament as the other robots. Their fingers just simply were not small enough for something this prototypical.

"Hmmm…." Toy Freddy pondered. Everyone in the room was stumped, though the one who did have a plan was already placing his plan into action.

Bonnie quickly shuffled through the halls, careful to avoid the cameras. On most nights, he would try to make sure that he was spotted by them, but tonight he wasn't going to the office in order to catch the guard.

Well, at least not _quite._

The giant metal rabbit peered around the hallway that led directly into the office. Jeremy was preoccupied with the marionette at the moment. Bonnie saw this as his chance to run for it, no matter how short of a time he may have.

Bonnie had made it almost all the way to the desk before Jeremy put the tablet down. Ignoring the man's shriek of terror, Bonnie quickly picked Jeremy up, and carried him under his arm to the spare parts room. Luckily, because Bonnie's made almost completely of metal, he wasn't hindered much by Jeremy's frantic wriggling.

The animatronics were all still trying to come up with a solution when Bonnie entered the room. No one stopped him as he walked up to the contraption and gently set Jeremy in front of it.

Jeremy stood there, confused for about a solid minute before Foxy finally impatiently asked, "Well, wat'r ya waitin' fro laddie? The sea cows to come home? Fix the machine!"

"I, uhm..." Jeremy looked the machine over a couple times, reaching for different wires a couple times before finally resigning, "I have no idea what I'm doing"

Foxy let out an exasperated sigh and replied, "Lad's denser than a sack o' bricks. Move over."

The mechanical fox pointed out the different wires for the night guard to connect. This went on for a while before finally "annnddd…. Done!" the night guard proclaimed happily.

The finished invention was in the shape of a box. It had several buttons on the top of it, though one green button was in the middle. Printed on the top of it was the word "start" in white letters. "Should we test it out?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"I'm not sure that's such a good ide-" Jeremy was cut off by Toy Chica's overenthusiastic screech of "YES!"

Marionette appeared behind Jeremy. "You forgot to wind the box Jeremiah Fitzgerald," it stated simply.

"You know what, yes, we should find out if this thing works. Like, now," Jeremy decided with a sense of urgency to his voice.

Marionette cocked his head to the side. "Find out if what works?" it asked, somehow portraying curiosity through it's monotone voice.

"I'm not doing it this time, someone else explain it" Foxy grunted. Once was fine, twice was pushing it, he was _not_ explaining this thing a third time.

Freddy ended up being the one to have to retell the machine's properties. Marionette listened and thought. "This does not seem like an intelligent idea. Perhaps Fritz had left those few wires unattached for a reason?"

"You guys worry too much!" Toy Chica interjected, and pressed the button.

And that's when everything went dark.

*"Aw, geez Freddy, you're no fun!" A robotic chicken slurred from behind him. "It can't be that bad, otherwise it wouldn't have been left here in the open! Besides, who better to fix a machine than someone possessing one?" Chica tried to reason.

(So, next chapter will actually contain the crossover ^^ Please drop a comment to tell me how I'm doing)


End file.
